the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Mission: The Marco Polo Heist
The Marco Polo Heist is an extreme mission unlocked by adding The Marco Polo Heist pack cards. On the back of The Medusa Plot, there is a page advertising the mission. Briefing Vesper One texted you. He holds seven Cahill agents, and asked us to search for Marco Polo's lost treasure, or he will harm them. We forward this to Cahill command center. Evan Tolliver will assist you. He's doing a research of Marco Polo. He's a Thirteenth Century Explorer who was the first who wrote about his travels. We're not sure what Vesper One wants, but we'll figure it out. Our objectives: #Have trainings for new spytools. #Gain informations about the lost treasure. #Do a secret operation to obtain the treasure. Cahill Training In usual place, Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA 'Magnifying Glass' Sinead's done it again. Sinead made this hi-tech magnifying glass. Too smart, isn't she? TRAINING Use the tool to scan Grace mansion's blueprint to search for a room with the Cahill crest, then type the answer (manual keyboard on the screen). Answer: Saladin's Morning Nap Room. 'Madrigal Helicopter' TRAINING Simulation - Use the left and right arrow keys to control the helicopter. Avoid the obstacles, otherwise it slows you down. 'Metal Detector' Just an ordinary tool used in the present, with little modification. TRAINING Use the arrow keys to move your character and follow the radar. If the radar is getting higher, that means you're close to the object. 'Supercharged Magnet' Just a magnet, with strong magnetic force. TRAINING The magnet is attached with the helicopter in simulation. Use the arrow kets to control the helicopter. Use spacebar to activate/deactivate magnet. Your job is to bring four boxes to the surface. After you're done your training, you get a call from Evan. You're ready to investigate the leads. Important sites: Moscow, Venice, Oxford. Gathering Information Everytime you get any information, it will be uploaded to your smartphone. The Travels of Marco Polo Book Oxford, England. Use the magnifying glass to look for a lead on the illustration. Spoiler: a secret task Atticus Rosenbloom Venice, Italy. Astrid Rosenbloom, Atticus's mother, was an Marco Polo expert. So, talk to her. Remember, choose the correct bubble text to make her trust you and give you the information. You learned that Marco Polo has secret enemies. Vesper Intercept Attleboro, Massachusets, USA. You got an intercept, and you have to decode it. Substitute numbers in the code with letters A-Z. The message is: SEVEN'S MISSION TO MONGOLIA A FAILURE. HE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BUT WE HAVE WASTED MUCH TIME SEARCHING FOR KHAN'S LOST TREASURE. FOUR HUNDRED YEARS IS ENOUGH. THIS SEEMS LIKE A TASK FOR THE CAHILLS. IT IS ALWAYS MORE PLEASING TO KILL A MADRIGAL THAN A VESPER. You learned that the Vespers have been looking for the lost treasure for years, and decided to have us search for it. Golden Paiza Moscow, Russia. There's a museum where holds the surviving golden paiza, which it was used as a passport. On the pad, type the word from the decoded message on the paper. The word is ANTIQUE. The panel will open, and flip the paiza. You suspect there's a map drawn on there. Bodleian Library Oxford, England. In this library, you're going to check Marco Polo's letter, which is written in Italian. Use the magnifying glass to uncover who guards the treasure. Dave Speminer Venice, Italy. He is Astrid's assistant, so talk to him. Choose the best bubble text to make him trust you, then he'll give you the information. Once you got all the leads, you get a call from Evan. Kublai Khan gave somthing important to protect to Marco Polo and he hid the treasure in Xanadu at China, and we have to get it to save our friends. The Heist Once you arrived, you get a call from Evan to hear instructions. Then, let's do the heist. Time: 12 minutes #Fly from your starting point to Xanadu with the helicopter #Use the metal detector to locate the treasure at Xanadu. PS: Stepping on mud will make you slower. #Use the supercharged magnet to retrieve the object. Just drag away metal boxes away, then grab the box with a fire logo on it. There's a catch, that there are two metal balls that will slow your progress. #The Interpol suspects you're doing the heist. QUICK! Escape from the Interpol! Armillary Sphere Marco Polo's lost treasure is an armillary sphere, an object that looks like a globe for astronomers. Then, you get a call from Vesper One. He congratulates you that you are better as a servant than a hostage. He then sends the location of the drop-off point. When you go there, the Vespers steal the sphere and give you a photo of the kidnapped agents. Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Missions Category:Medals Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Cards Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Lucian Cards Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Janus Cards Category:Tomas Cards Category:Clues Category:Vesper Cards Category:The 39 clues website Category:The 39 Clues Category:Damien Vesper III